Nobody's Perfect
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: A horrifying night made Amanda realise a startling truth... she didn't know her friends as well as she thought. Some of them fought and accused their loved ones of betrayal and the others demanded that she stay away from Finn but they felt that they could do what they wanted. But she was through being their perfect little one.


_**A/N: Bryan and his family, Ashley, TJ, Brigette, Bo and Rue are werewolf-queen-022's characters.**_

_**September 27th 2015… **_

_"I… did I hear you right?" Bryan responded._

_"Yes you did… I'm pregnant. Bryan, we're gonna have another baby." Lara replied, Bryan rubbing his hands down his face before looking at her angrily._

_"Who have you been screwing behind my back?!" Bryan growled._

_"Bryan, why would you say that?" Lara asked, joy replaced by genuine hurt._

_"Tell me who! You know damn well I can't have kids! So who is it Lara?!" Bryan yelled._

_The yelling and crying was heard down the hallway… Amanda and Finn, in their pajamas, stood up._

_"I've never heard them argue…" Amanda responded before Finn grabbed the room key and he and Amanda left the room._

_The yelling got louder, Lara sobbing at this point… and Bryan turning around as the door was busted down._

_"Bryan, why are you fighting with your wife?!" Amanda responded before she walked to Lara and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, sweetie… deep breaths, stay calm…" She whispered, rubbing her right hand up and down Lara's back._

_"She's been screwing behind my back and now she's busted!" Bryan growled. "I spent a fortune for you, for us to have three little girls through IVF, just for you go behind my back!"_

_"Miracles do happen, okay?! Don't stress her out, you'll be putting your fourth child at risk!" Amanda responded after turning to Bryan. "My mom wasn't sure she could bring children into this world and look at how that went, six healthy kids! Miracles do happen! So calm your damn ass down and be happy!" She replied._

_"Why should I?! We tried for so damn long, had sex on a daily basis to find out I couldn't give her kids!" Bryan yelled._

_"Lara loves you! She doesn't want to be with anybody else, you damn idiot!" Finn shouted, Bryan turning to him in a rage._

_But the second he swung at him, Bryan's fist was gripped tightly and Finn twisted Bryan's arm behind his back and put him in a one armed headlock._

_"Let go of me you asshole!" Bryan yelled._

_"It's better if I don't." Finn responded, Bryan growling before stomping his left foot hard onto Finn's right foot._

_Finn lost his grip and Bryan swung at him but Amanda punched Bryan and then jumped on him, putting him in a chokehold as Lara ran to go find Luke._

_"This is illegal!" Bryan yelled._

_"And you were in the middle of a damn domestic dispute with your wife! That's flat out fucking wrong!" Amanda responded as Bryan struggled and flailed around to try to get her off._

_"I'd like to have a calm and rational discussion about your behavior tonight, are we clear on that?!" Finn replied as Bryan was down to one knee, Bryan hissing like he was the Hellraiser._

_"Hey! Are we clear on that?!" Amanda replied as Finn gripped Bryan's jaw, Bryan nodding and Amanda releasing the hold as Luke ran in. "Your half brother… went off at his wife." The brunette responded after standing up._

_"She told me… Bryan, have you lost your goddamn mind?!" Luke replied as Finn pulled Bryan to his feet and then pulled Amanda towards himself._

_"What?! You are taking her side?! My own brother?!" Bryan yelled._

_"She wouldn't cheat on you, damn it!" Luke shouted before turning to Finn and Amanda. "You two, out." He replied, Finn and Amanda leaving._

_"I think it's safe to say things are about to get ugly in there." Finn responded._

_"Damn right…" Amanda responded, both walking into their room and closing the door. "Almost choked the life out of him…" She replied, Finn seeing that her face was red with fury and opened a bottle of cold water before handing it to her, Amanda drinking it._

_"He'll come around, eventually." Finn replied, hoping to reassure her._

_"I hope he does, they need him." Amanda responded, throwing the empty bottle away and Finn pulling her into his arms… as they held each other, he could feel how violently she was shaking._

_And in the time he had known Amanda, he had never seen her get that angry._

_"I never thought that… they'd fight like that. They've been through so much together, having Esmeralda, Tiffany and Caroline." Amanda responded, the girls born in 2008, 2010 and 2012._

_"You'll have to remember this would have been quite a bit of a shock for Bryan and probably really didn't know how to react, so he lashed out." Finn replied._

_"I'll never forget the day he found out he couldn't have kids. He was so terrified that Lara would leave him." Amanda responded._

_"She didn't and she won't, they love each other too much." Finn responded before picking Amanda up into his arms and putting her in the bed… and pulling the covers over her, lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back._

_Finn curled up next to her and pulled her into his arms, comforting her before they closed their eyes._

_It was gonna be a long day tomorrow… _

**Present time**_**, September 28th 2015…**_

Amanda buried her head into Finn's right shoulder, pulling the covers over her and Finn opened his eyes after hearing TJ and Bo in the hallway.

"They're stoned this early?" Finn asked.

"I'm not even surprised anymore by their antics, though I just wish they'd go bother someone else for food!" Amanda responded as the two held each other, TJ knocking on the door.

"Hey, you Demon Lovers got any food?!" TJ called out.

Finn and Amanda, not wanting to be disturbed so early, got up… and both walked to the door before Finn opened it.

He and Amanda smacked both TJ's and Bo's heads together and TJ and Bo yelled out in pain before they dropkicked the two.

"Now beat it!" Finn responded as he pulled Amanda up to her feet, TJ and Bo standing up and stumbling away.

Finn closed and locked the door, him and Amanda holding each other.

Today was already off to a rough start.


End file.
